My Canadian Patent No. 1,310,824 describes a dryer in which electrically conductive caps cover the tumbling vanes extending from the rotary drum associated with the dryer. The caps are electrically coupled through the core of the drum to a conductive band encircling the exterior of the drum. A spring-biased carbon brush is supported from the dryer housing and contacts the band. The carbon brush is connected through a conventional electrical plug to the ground terminal of an electrical main. The caps contact clothing items as they are tumbled, and static charges that develop in the items are dissipated to the electrical main.
The dryer is effective in reducing static charges. However, considerable residual charge can remain in clothing items depending on the particular fabrics involved and the extent to which the dryer is filled. The object of the present invention is to provide features for driers that further reduce static charges accumulating in clothing items.